<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ночные тени by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), Greykite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089561">Ночные тени</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020'>fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite'>Greykite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драббломини высокого рейтинга 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Introspection, Love/Hate, Resentment, Sex Magic, Tentacle Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Темные мысли туманят разум Анфи, не давая заснуть. Когда Утена замечает это, все выходит из-под контроля.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драббломини высокого рейтинга 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ночные тени</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632575">Night Shadows</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa">AkaUsa</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Дарковый (относительно) взгляд на пейринг.</p><p>Бета AlreSnow</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В вышине сияла луна, и на ночном небе не было видно ни звездочки.</p><p>Утэна теперь знала всё, но вела себя так, будто ничего страшного не случилось. Продолжала делать вид, что столь же невинна, как в первый день их знакомства в школе. Анфи не следовало удивляться: в конце концов, так было всегда. Ей не следовало и чувствовать злость.</p><p>Всё шло так, как задумано, и вскоре они расстанутся. Она могла лишь ждать и терпеть, вопреки растущему внутри беспокойству. Мечи внутри пели и поворачивались, говоря ей: не надейся чересчур сильно. На сей раз всё должно было сработать: после всех усилий, затраченных на полировку духовного меча Утэны. Тем не менее, оставалась возможность, что даже этого будет недостаточно или что даже если сила Диоса вернется, наконец, к Акио, ничего не изменится. Она не знала, что пугало ее сильнее, но единственное, что она могла сделать — это попытаться, не так ли?</p><p>Этим вечером Утэна-сама не давала никаких обещаний дружбы, как и не клялась выслушать все ее тревоги. Анфи немного обижалась на нее за это, хотя полностью осознавала: она всё равно не осмелилась бы задать все те вопросы, что вертелись на кончике языка. Как и в любую другую ночь до этой. </p><p>— Ты меня ненавидишь? Потому что я тебя ненавижу.</p><p>Что бы Утэна ответила на такое?</p><p>Само собой, Невесте-Розе не полагалось высказывать своего мнения, так что она молчала. </p><p>Она не могла и уснуть, как бы ей ни хотелось, чтобы ее разум отдохнул от сомнений и беспокойства. Резкие, прямоугольные тени, отбрасываемые комнатной мебелью, не давали ей уснуть. Анфи моргнула, покрутила пальцами и тени вдруг скрутились и завертелись, оживая. В конце концов, она была ведьмой и могла это сделать. Теперь они кружились и танцевали в воздухе, счастливые свободные змейки, и выглядели гораздо более успокаивающе, чем уродливые черные линии на полу минуту назад.</p><p>— Химэмия?</p><p>Увлеченная этой игрой, она не заметила, как проснулась Утэна. Ее змейки-тени воспользовались ее удивлением — расползлись вокруг постели, игриво тыкаясь в Утэну, чтобы посмотреть, из чего она сделана. Утэна в ответ ткнула их сама, как будто те были не более незнакомы ей, чем Чу-Чу, и засмеялась, когда они застенчиво отступили, а затем медленно вернулись, чтобы опять ее поддразнить.</p><p>— Что за странный сон, — произнесла она, и Анфи малость нахмурилась. Как легко Утэна всегда отвергала то, что не вписывалось в ее картину мира...</p><p>— Откуда вы знаете, что это сон?</p><p>Утэна одарила ее тем невинным взглядом, который Анфи иногда ненавидела, но в то же время любила, прежде чем ответить:</p><p>— Ну, а что еще это может быть?</p><p>Кошмар, подумала она; при этой мысли одна тень быстро обвилась вокруг руки Утэны. Когда Утэна попыталась отдернуться, ее рука просто скользнула сквозь тень, а та присосалась к ней только сильнее. Несмотря на первоначальное удивление, Утэна еще не вполне поддалась панике.</p><p>«Если это сон, — подумала Анфи, — не хочешь ли ты проснуться?»</p><p>— Всё нормально. Ничего ведь взаправду опасного не происходит.</p><p>Но по мере того, как она говорила, все больше теней танцевало вокруг нее, следуя очертаниям ее ног. Одна из них мазнула по ее лодыжке, прежде чем скользнуть под ткань пижамы. Утэна ахнула  — впрочем, это больше походило на пронзительное хихиканье. Анфи не привыкла слышать от нее ничего подобного.</p><p>— Извини, мне стало щекотно, — смущенно отвернувшись, попыталась объяснить Утэна.</p><p>Тени теперь сделались беспокойны, и темное, сморщенное сердечко Анфи, казалось, чересчур сильно билось в ее пронзенной груди. Она старалась не думать о гибких силуэтах, ползающих по коже Утэны, но не смогла удержать себя. Самые порочные картины, какие только можно вообразить, раскаленным железом вспыхнули у нее в мозгу.</p><p>Даже в темноте она заметила любопытство на лице Утэны, когда тени стали выросли в размерах и обвились вокруг ее конечностей, словно щупальца, опутавшие добычу. Анфи не хотелось, чтобы они причинили Утэне боль — не по-настоящему, — и боли не было. Ей хотелось, чтобы они были мягкими, проворными, но нежными, и поэтому они шумели только самую малость, потираясь о тело Утэны. Отсутствие должной реакции с ее стороны беспокоило Анфи — Утэна попросту тихо ахала при каждом прикосновении, даже слегка застонала, когда еще одна тень скользнула ей под одежду.</p><p>— Вы и вправду хотите именно этого, Утэна-сама?</p><p>Слова прозвучали бестактно; она не должна была задавать такие вопросы, не должна была раскрывать так много с самого начала, должна была просто заснуть. Но, может быть, еще не поздно; от Утэны только и требуется, что остановить всё это. </p><p>— Всё в порядке. Это ведь, в конце концов, только сон. Правда?</p><p>Утверждение ли это было, или вопрос? Невеста-Роза застыла, не в силах ни сдвинуться с места, ни промолвить хоть слово. Но глубоко внутри нее захихикала ведьма. </p><p>«О, насколько же вы плохая, плохая девочка, Утэна-сама».</p><p>Ее руки дрожали от жадного желания, которое невозможно было назвать.</p><p>Та, что лежала в гробу, возможно, тоже что-то говорила, но она всегда шептала так тихо, что ее всё равно никто не слышал. Акио не мог жаловаться: он уже взял то, что хотел. Конечно, ему все равно: окажется ли их подделка под принца запятнана чуть больше или чуть меньше.</p><p>Злая обида и боль смешивались в ней с извращенным удовольствием при виде Утэны, лежащей на своей стороне кровати, — как она медленно теряет голову, выгибается дугой, позволяет теням плотнее окутать ее. Анфи просто наблюдала, ей не разрешено было вступать в игру, но ее маленькие монстры прекрасно справлялись с задачей. Они ласкали тело Утэны, дразня каждый чувствительный кусочек, всё сильней и сильней подталкивая ее к краю. Хотя сама Анфи не чувствовала тепла и мягкости кожи Утэны, она точно знала, где касаются тени, как они обвиваются вокруг ее грудей и скапливаются между ее ног. Одно маленькое щупальце нежно потерлось о нее своим кончиком, мягким, как язык, с каждым разом проталкиваясь все глубже и глубже. </p><p>Мысли Анфи делали их сильнее, наполняли еще большим стремлением доставить удовольствие.</p><p>Утэне пришлось зажать рот обеими руками, чтобы заглушить вздохи. Может быть, она хотела скрыть свое смущение перед подругой, а может, боялась, что Акио их услышит. Какое это было бы зрелище!</p><p>— Вы уверены? Может быть, вам лучше проснуться?</p><p>Даже сейчас Анфи всё еще осторожничала, всё еще опасалась зайти слишком далеко и совершить ошибку, сводя на нет все прошлые свои труды. Но в ответ Утэна лишь тихим шепотом позвала ее по имени. Этот звук пронзил ее живот с силой, равной мечам ненависти, болью острой и глубокой, но такой, что при том Анфи хотелось чуть ли не свернуться калачиком, баюкая это чувство в объятиях, чтобы оно не оставляло ее. </p><p>Анфи глядела, как Утэна протягивает к ней руки, продолжая звать. Утэна хотела, чтобы она приблизилась, почувствовала ее прикосновение. Невеста-Роза должна была повиноваться этому приказу и исполнить долг, но Анфи вдруг почувствовала, что совершенно не может двинуться, придавленная тяжестью того, что она разбудила. Когда на губах Утены заиграла легкая улыбка и послышался новый стон удовольствия, Анфи сделалась неспособна даже смотреть ей в глаза. Это было слишком — эта невинная радость, что освещала ее лицо, как будто бы ее сейчас не оскверняли, не пятнали собой эти игривые чудовища-тени, которых создала Анфи, эти кошмарные щупальца.</p><p>Желая поскорее покончить с этим, она заставила своих питомцев ускорить темп мучительных ласк, удерживая Утэну так, чтобы больше не видеть ее лица, спрятанного за волосами, прелестного и подточенного грехом. Толкаясь бедрами, насколько это было в ее власти, навстречу удерживающим ее кольцам — стремясь скорее достичь оргазма, — Утэна открыла рот, чтобы заговорить снова. Но каждый раз, когда она пыталась что-то сказать, ее речь обрывалась новым приступом удовольствия, и Анфи могла разве что угадать несколько слов, из которых большинство, казалось, было всё тем же повторением ее имени.</p><p>Наконец по всему телу Утэны прошла медлительная, долгая дрожь. Она изогнулась, вытянулась, стремясь вобрать в себя всё до конца, впилась в простыни пальцами рук и ног. Какой-то миг она выглядела, как пораженная молнией: идеальный образ падшей женщины, лишенной всякого благородства. Образ мучительный и в то же время великолепный — Анфи не удержалась от этой мысли, хотя и знала, насколько неправильно думать так. Следом Утэна осела на постель, тихая и неподвижная.</p><p>Тишина на несколько секунд оглушила ее, а следом Анфи услышала тихое сонное дыхание Утэны, к которому так привыкла за долгие ночи рядом. Она осторожно откинула волосы у той с лица и с минуту смотрела, как Утэна слегка пускает слюни на подушку. Угловатые тени вернулись на свои прежние места в комнате, и Анфи уснула снова.</p><p>Утро следующего дня выдалось серым. Небо, насколько хватало глаз, затянули тяжелые тучи. Утэна громко зевнула и раскинула руки. В следующий миг она уже вскочила и принялась за утреннюю гимнастику, вытянув ноги, согнув одно колено и перенеся на него свой вес, затем повторив то же самое с другом. Обычная поза неуклюжего подростка, каким она обычно была: не знающего, что делать с самой собой, и не знающего, как сказать, о чем она сейчас думает.</p><p>— Прошлой ночью мне снился очень странный сон.</p><p>Анфи по-прежнему глядела за окно. Она не двигалась, сохраняла спокойствие.</p><p>— О, в самом деле, Утэна-сама?</p><p>— Ну, то есть, я не помню подробностей, но сон был определенно странный!</p><p>Утэна надула губы и нахмурила брови, явно пытаясь припомнить события минувшего вечера. Услышав ее следующие слова, Анфи на мгновение закрыла глаза, прогоняя неуместные чувства — разочарования и облегчения. </p><p>— Кажется, в какой-то момент на меня напал осьминог.</p><p>— Похоже, сон был и вправду странный, — прокомментировала Анфи с принужденным смешком.</p><p>И так оно всё и будет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>